Rock Bottom
YouTube |release = February 24, 2012 |length = 1:06 |credits = • Thomas Ridgewell (Writer, director, Tom) • Edd Gould (Edd) • Zach Hadel (Animator) • Todd Bryanton (Music) }} Rock Bottom is an animation on the TomSka channel that features Edd and Tom, and was animated by Zach "psychicpebbles" Hadel. Plot Tom and Edd live in a house which has fallen from a cliff and into the ocean. After a short intro, Edd, oblivious of the crisis, jokes about his bad grades, making Tom wonder what he's talking about at a time like this, stating that "they're below SEA level", his teacher "HARBOURS a grudge", and "is a real BEACH", while Tom frantically tries to survive and (unsuccessfully) convince Edd that they're both in danger. Edd walks to the door to date Stacy before saying, "SEA ya!", not heeding Tom's warning of opening the door. Edd opens it, and the ocean water promptly floods the house and drowns them both. Their corpses are fished out by police officers afterwards, wherein a police officer notes what a shame it is. Another officer named Frank tells him to look at a duck wearing a top hat, in which the other officer replies, "That's hilarious." Theme song Trivia *"Rock Bottom" marks the last time Edd and Tom personally worked together in making a video before Edd died after a six-year battle with leukaemia. *Edd was also seen in another animation made by psychicpebbles, however this time it's from his and Oney's series Hellbenders, in the episode "A Hellbenders Christmas" *Even though Matt wasn't featured in the short, he still participated in writing the opening song for it. *This is one of the few animations that Edd and Tom have made that were not put on Newgrounds, another being JukinoMoe. *The written lyrics for the theme song that plays during the beginning of the animation misspell "existential" as "existencial". *In Thomas Ridgewell's asdfmovie2, under the deleted scenes, there is a short with a drowning scene similar to Rock Bottom.YouTube video: asdfmovie2: deleted scenes *Tom's mouth and body expression when he yells "Wait, don't open that door!" is reminiscent to Tom's "Musical Suicide" video, which can be seen on the thumbnail. *Tom resembles his real life counterpart in this short, notably having shorter hair, a goatee and eyes. *Edd and Tom's house looks a lot like Edd's house in Eddsworld. Gallery Screenshot 2019-05-26 at 11.28.39 AM.png|"Even deeper than Atlantis" Screenshot 2019-05-26 at 11.28.42 AM.png|"Even deeper than Titanic" Screenshot 2019-05-26 at 11.28.47 AM.png|"Even deeper than this existential squid" what are you talking about.jpg|"What're you talking about!?" they're below sealevel.jpg|"They're below sea level" help me board up these windows.jpg|"You have to help me board up these windows, we're gonna die!" Rb1.png|Edd (left) and Tom (right) Screenshot 2019-05-26 at 5.08.01 PM.png|"Shes a real Beach" well edd.jpg don't open the door!.jpg|"Wait, don't open the door!" what a shame frank.jpg|"It's a damn shame Frank." Hey chief look at this duck.jpg|"Hey chief, look at this duck!" eddsworld duck.jpg Screenshot 2019-05-26 at 5.09.41 PM.png|"That's hilarious." References Category:Collaborations Category:Videos